Chocolate
by Uadyet
Summary: —Quiero chocolate —masculló Naruto, con la voz ronca, las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión extraña, una mezcla de vergüenza, nerviosismo y tozudez. Y más le valía a Sasuke no ignorarlo. SasuNaruSasu.


**Titulo:** Chocolate.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, son de Masashi Kishimoto yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, bla, bla, bla.

**Personajes/Parejas:** SasuNaruSasu.

**Advertencias**: Viñeta. Temática de San Valentín.

* * *

—Quiero chocolate —masculló Naruto, con la voz ronca, las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión extraña, una mezcla de vergüenza, nerviosismo y tozudez. Clavó su mirada en Sasuke y esperó, en silencio, la respuesta del azabache. Y realmente esperaba que se lo diese rápido porque tenía como una especie de gato retorciéndose en sus entrañas. Odiaba sentirse nervioso, nunca le había parecido una emoción agradable.

Sasuke abrió, demasiado lentamente, su boca. O al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Naruto pero aún así no iba a rendirse. Iba a conseg…

—Si quieres chocolate puedes ir al supermercado a comprarlo. Aún está abierto —cruel, frío, inhumano, capullo, desconsiderado y un montón de sinónimos (que había aprendido del Uchiha) cruzaron la mente de Naruto. ¡Pero es que no quería darle nada él primero! Ese bastardo era capaz de no darle nada solo para joderle, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Quiero chocolate de San Valentín! —le miró unos segundos fijamente—. ¡Tuyo! —añadió lo último al ver que su ya pareja iba a replicarle, estando prácticamente convencido de que iba a soltarle algo malo (era un borde después de todo) o que cogiese los chocolates que algunas chicas habían querido darle aquel año. Naruto contempló como la mirada indiferente del contrario no variaba ni un ápice.

Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Aún estaba esperando. No podía ser que Sasuke no le hubiera comprado nada. Vale que no le gustaban esa clase de cosas pero un día al año no hacía daño, ¿verdad? Se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó al lado del moreno, enfurruñado. Vale, sólo tenía que darle el chocolate él para que Sasuke cambiase esa expresión de: Todo me importa un pimiento, ¿no?

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando al moreno y corrió hacía la cocina, cogiendo un pequeño paquete. Vale, había cambiado de opinión bastante rápido pero es que era demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que Sasuke cambiara de opinión. Eso podía llevar HORAS y él quería su chocolate en ese momento.

Se acercó a su novio y le miró de arriba abajo, con la cajita de chocolate tras su espalda—. Está bien, vale, te lo daré yo primero —sacó ambas manos y puso la caja, obviamente envuelta, delante de las narices del Uchiha. Naruto observó, sintiendo algo parecido al sentimiento de victoria, al ver que las cejas de Sasuke se arqueaban, denotando claramente que tenía algo de curiosidad por aquello. Sonrió interiormente mientras veía como el azabache desenvolvía el chocolate.

—Naruto —susurró su pareja—. ¿Has hecho tú el chocolate verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿A que ha quedado bien? Sakura-chan no creía que lo conseguiría pero ya ves. ¡Se equivocó! —la sonrisa del Uzumaki iluminó por unos segundos la habitación, pero claro, la sonrisa de Naruto junto al extraño color y la extraña forma de aquel chocolate llevaron a Sasuke a tener un curioso debate entre si debía romper las ilusiones de su novio o comerse aquella cosa. Su estomago se quejó ante la idea así que hizo lo primero que cruzó su cabeza.

—Toma —Sasuke se levantó, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo dejó en las manos de Naruto para finalmente huir a su cuarto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. ¿Qué había hecho? Vengarse de Naruto por calentarle la cabeza. ¿Cómo?

—¡Sasuke, bastardo! ¡No me des los chocolates de otras personas! —el gritó resonó en la casa. El Uchiha simplemente sonrió, burlonamente, de nuevo y dio varios golpecitos al trozo de chocolate duro. Ahora sólo tenía que ver como deshacerse de eso sin que Naruto se enterase. Si ya le ponía malo aquel día no quería enfermar de verdad por culpa de las artes culinarias de su novio.

**Fin**

* * *

Mi primer fic de Naruto, yey -salta de alegría-

Llol, sé que hace eones que fue el catorce de febrero pero bueno, yo lo subo ahora porque entre los cambios de fanfiction y que últimamente no subía nada aquí, pues ea x'D

Y ya saben, los reviews hacen felices a los escritores (?)


End file.
